Les fins heureuses, ça existe
by Angelica R
Summary: [Challenge d'octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME] : [Contes des royaumes] : Et si le baiser du véritable amour avait pu sauver Belle en fin de compte ? Belle/Petra.


Les fins heureuses, ça existe.

[Challenge d'octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME] : [_Contes des royaumes_] : Et si le baiser du véritable amour avait pu sauver Belle en fin de compte ? Belle/Petra.

**C****e texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME, ****pour le défi ****d'EmilieKalin : « ******Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin. »****

**Défi de l'auteur : ****Quel a été le film ou l'histoire d'un livre ou BD où vous auriez voulu une autre fin ? ****Alors j'ai oublié le titre du roman, mais c'est un livre qui se passe à Venise, et je n'avais pas aimé la fin parce qu'****un des**** personnage****s**** y mourait... Mais ça remonte à loin. **

**Édit**** : ****C'est ****Un ****a****nge à Venise****. ****D'ailleurs, c'est de ce bouquin que me vient en partie mon pseudo, vu qu'un des persos s'appelle Angelina, et que j'ai lu le prénom Angelica dans ma tête, tout du long pour une raisons que j'ignore encore...**

Ou alors tout simplement, le tome trois du fandom sur lequel j'écris, mais je vois difficilement comment la fin aurait pu être différente...

**\- Super 2000, le concours du 18 : [Défi 072 : D] : Répondre au défi du mois du Collectif NONAME.**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses :**** 34\. Opinion publique.**

**\- ****Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : ****46\. « ****Hormis la mort, la seule chose éternelle, c'est le véritable amour. »**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP n1 : Jack Skellington : Corps squelettique : Écrire sur un personnage anorexique ou un personnage dont la santé se dégrade.**

**\- ****Petits prompts à la pelle :**** 34\. "Tu as considéré le meurtre ? - Oui, j'ai considéré le meurtre, et l'issue qui m'apparaît est désagréable et effrayante. - Donc, pas de meurtre ? - Pas de meurtre."**

**\- Défi des belles Paroles : ****#3 Restez avec un amour qui vous donne des réponses et non des problèmes, de la sécurité et non de la peur, de la confiance et non des doutes.**

**\- ****Toujours plus : Fusionner 6 défis.**

Le prince était un petit con insupportable et arrogant, et vraiment, Petra saluait le self-control du chasseur pour avoir réussi à ne pas l'avoir déjà frappé au moins à deux ou trois reprises...

Elle, elle en avait envie en tout cas.

Parce que oui, le jeune homme était une vraie tête à claque.

Durant les deux-trois derniers jours, le Chasseur et elle s'étaient liés d'amitié, se reconnaissant l'un l'autre dans leurs personnalités de guerriers, dans leur volonté de découvrir le monde, leur envie d'aventure, et leur détestation commune du prince qu'ils devaient surveiller voire « materner ».

« Tu as considéré le meurtre ? Demanda Petra au Chasseur peu de temps avant leur arrivée au château qui était supposément maudit.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle était presque _sérieuse_ à ce sujet.

\- Oui, j'ai considéré le meurtre, répondit-il, et l'issue qui m'apparaît est désagréable et effrayante. Comme par exemple, me faire décapiter pour... pas régicide, vu qu'il est juste un prince, mais pour le meurtre d'un membre de la famille royale. Et je tiens à ma tête.

\- Donc, pas de meurtre ?

\- Pas de meurtre.

\- Zut...

\- Oui, je sais... »

Heureusement que le prince ne les avait pas entendus, sinon il aurait sûrement voulu les enfermer pour haute trahison... ou il aurait hurlé de terreur face aux armes en tout genre que les deux jeunes gens portaient à leur ceinture, en comprenant qu'ils constituaient une menace sérieuse...

Bizarrement, ce fut cette pensée qui fit éclater Petra de rire, et celle-ci fut rapidement suivie par le Chasseur.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils cessèrent soudainement de rire.

__§§§§__

Si on lui avait posé la question, l'opinion publique (et donc le peuple en général, ainsi que la noblesse) aurait probablement répondu que Belle était une bonne reine.

Enfin, qu'elle l'était encore, à l'époque où elle était réveillée, comme eux tous.

Avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée.

Ils avaient tort, _t_ous autant qu'ils étaient.

La reine Belle... n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Enfin... disons que c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Belle était une bonne personne, il est vrai mais la Bête, en revanche...

C'était un monstre.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Rumplestiltskin l'avait maudite, l'avait plongée dans un sommeil éternel (enfin, sommeil de cent ans plutôt), avait fait en sorte qu'elle se pique le doigt à cette foutue quenouille.

Et depuis maintenant presque cent ans, la jeune femme dormait, tout comme le reste du royaume.

Bien évidement, en arrivant dans le palais, aucun des trois étrangers ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

__§§§§__

Elle était belle, c'était une évidence, et Petra n'allait pas le nier, mais surtout, elle était mourante, très clairement.

Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle donc, le doigt laissant échapper toutes les gouttes de sang que contenait son corps, goutte après goutte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par en mourir ?

Petra n'en savait absolument rien, mais en tout cas, ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était absolument affreux, inhumain et horrible.

(Un parfait résumé de ce qu'était la Bête, en somme...)

Elle ressemblait à un ange endormie comme cela, semblant si paisible, si calme, et s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce sang, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi pâle, l'illusion aurait été parfaite.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Elle regarda le Prince qui regardait la jeune femme avec convoitise, et elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

Et, quand il déclara qu'il fallait qu'il l'embrasse pour lever le sortilège, elle manqua de vraiment le frapper cette fois.

« Ne l'approchez pas...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous n'allez pas l'embrasser comme ça, alors qu'elle dort ! On n'embrasse les gens quand ils sont endormis, surtout si on ne les connaît pas ! Ce n'est pas... enfin, ce n'est pas correct !

\- C'est pour la réveiller enfin !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez la réveiller, renchérit le chasseur, déjà occupé à panser la blessure de la jeune femme, assisté par Petra, qui fusilla le prince du regard quand il essaya de se rapprocher du lit.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'il s'agit du véritable amour !

\- Que savez-vous du véritable amour ? Demanda Petra.

\- Probablement plus que vous, répliqua le prince, terriblement vexé.

\- Argument non recevable... Et je suis désolée, mais vous la connaissez à peine, en fait, c'est même pire que ça, vous n'avez pas échangé trois phrases avec elle, comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est le véritable amour ? Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça ! »

Le prince croisa les bras, boudeur.

Ici, comme ça, il avait vraiment l'air d'un vrai gamin.

Petra ne s'en soucia pas une seule seconde.

« Osez vous approcher d'elle, et je vous pète les genoux, voire le service trois pièces, c'est clair ? »

Le Prince blêmit, avant de hocher la tête, semblant avoir saisi que la menace n'était pas lancée en l'air par la jeune femme.

Elle soupira, rassurée, avant de continuer à aider le Chasseur pour stopper l'hémorragie qui se serait révélée mortelle sans leur intervention.

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

_§§§§_

La reine Belle avait les yeux les plus beaux du monde.

Ce fut la première chose qui frappa Petra lors de son réveil, ce qui était peut-être dû au fait que celle-ci fut la première personne (et par défaut, la première chose tout court) que vit Belle en se réveillant, et Petra réalisa qu'elle aurait très facilement put se noyer dans ses yeux bleus si elle n'y prenait pas garde.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut prise de l'envie brûlante de l'embrasser, juste pour savoir ce que ça faisait, avant de se retenir.

Elle avait empêché le prince de le faire à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, ce n'était pas pour faire la même chose elle-même !

Le fait que la jeune brune soit réveillée ne changeait rien...

La reine Belle leur exposa rapidement la situation, la malédiction, le crime de Rumplestiltskin, sa trahison, son sommeil de cent ans, et, plus elle parlait, plus Petra se trouvait être fascinée par elle.

Elle était belle, certes (elle portait bien son nom...), véritablement sublime, mais elle était aussi drôle, intelligente, gentille, et la voir être aussi dévastée par la trahison de Rumplestiltskin donnait envie à Petra de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, de la protéger.

De tout simplement l'aimer.

Petra ne s'attachait pas aussi rapidement aux gens d'habitude (d'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt du genre solitaire...), et si elle ne croyait pas vraiment au coup de foudre, ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques heures plus tôt était en train de lui faire revoir son jugement.

Quelques jours passèrent, durant lesquels Petra et Belle se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, laissant le prince de côté, et lorsque, plus tard, confrontée à Rumplestiltskin et à la cruelle vérité, Petra sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

« N'y-a-t-il rien qui puisse la sauver ? Qui puisse la débarrasser de ce monstre en elle ? Une autre issue que la mort ?

Rumplestiltskin avait soupiré.

_\- _Hormis la mort, la seule chose éternelle, c'est le véritable amour. La seule magie qui puisse défaire le sortilège, briser la malédiction... Ça, ou la quenouille... »

Et Petra avait eu envie d'espérer qu'elle pourrait être cette personne.

Peut-être.

Son amour, aussi fort et puissant soit-il, pouvait-il réellement sauver Belle ?

Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un vain rêve ?

Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours après tout, mais ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement fort, tellement puissant...

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore... Peut-être ? Je crois que je pourrais en tomber amoureuse, si jamais ce n'est pas déjà le cas... Mais j'ai tellement peur...

**\- **Restez avec un amour qui vous donne des réponses et non des problèmes, de la sécurité et non de la peur, de la confiance et non des doutes, lui avait dit Rumplestiltskin. Si jamais Belle vous apporte cela, alors oui, peut-être que cela peut marcher. »

D'autres semaines passèrent, les sentiments des deux jeunes femmes grandissant l'une pour l'autre, tandis que Petra, exploit suprême, parvenait un peu à calmer la Bête et à l'empêcher de sortir !

Ce qui était, en soit, un putain de miracle...

Et, lorsqu'elle sortait, si Petra était à proximité, la Bête était... moins sanglante et meurtrière que d'ordinaire.

Oui, de toute évidence, la présence de Petra au château était une véritable bénédiction pour tout les habitants du royaume.

En réalité, après avoir réalisé qu'on avait pas vraiment besoin de lui (pas du tout même), le Prince avait fini par se tirer, accompagné par le Chasseur, qui l'avait raccompagné jusque chez lui, dans son royaume, et depuis, hé bien, on avait plus entendu parler d'eux.

Et pour les deux jeunes femmes, désormais, tout allait bien.

Elles étaient ensemble, elles étaient heureuses, et la sœur jumelle maudite sortait de moins en moins pour semer la terreur.

Aussi, lorsqu'une vague de lumière et de magie traversa tout le royaume la première fois que Belle et Petra s'embrassèrent, personne ne fut réellement surpris.


End file.
